Guidelines
Twittergems has a new start into the Twitter cartoon shows. As of May, 2017, our first year here, we have to try to make new players and get people to join and create OCs and much more!. We are trying so hard not make this Twitter cartoon show like the Twitterponies we are trying to make it how we do it. One of us have put together the guidelines for what we think will result in a more fun time and more stable 'world' for us all here. These guidelines aren’t intended to be arbitrary or powergamey. They’re here to help keep things fun and as similar to the show as possible while still allowing for artistic expression and the like. Bending them is fine - after all, they're guidelines, not rules - but breaking them will likely result in your character getting largely ignored. The main cast will be following these guidelines, and will not be paying attention to plots or characters who break them. You are of course free to not follow the guidelines, we can't stop people from playing however they want. But part of following the guidelines means disregarding plots or characters who break these guidelines. The mane cast will be following them, so breaking the guidelines is a good way to get your plot or character ignored by them, and getting left out of the main plots. That out of the way, these are the guidelines that we expect gems and humans to follow to take part in our RP. Basic Guidelines Guideline Zero: Relax, and have fun! If you're getting worked up about this RP, then you really need to take a step back and calm down. #'Keep RP at a rating of G:' PG is sometimes okay, but remember that we are based off of a children’s show. To maintain the feel of the show, we need to keep the rating low. #'Heavy violence is restricted': The occasional magic spell, thrown object such as pies, apples, cupcakes, muffins, etc., leg kicks, or cartoon violence like dropped objects or ships crashes are fine. Things like swords exist, but don't overdo it. No horrendous injuries or on-camera death. At worst, a character will faint or be knocked out for a short period of time. Remember, we're humans and gems not mad murderers! #'Follow and interact with who you like': But remember that usually only the cast with the prefix sug_ exist physically in this world (there are exceptions, such as , and an sug_ prefix isn't required; as we grow, more of these will appear). Unless otherwise stated, the crystal gems of this universe are , , , , and . This also goes with , and . It's okay to interact with others, but usually it is through some Tweetbird magic that allows messages from other universes. This just makes things easier. For commenconvention. Placing your post between does not part of the narrative, try the "(( ))" double parenthesis means it's OOC (out of character) or not intended to be part of the fiction. Tips n' Tricks Mass wiki cleanup We are sorry for the moment you can not access these pages because they are not added and might never be added please wait. I love to see you I mean I hate for you to have to wait in this looooooooooong time but you have to our wikia is not the best because we just started.